Kiss the Ring
by abbydepp
Summary: The Joker needs to make sure that Harley is still loyal to him. The best way he knows how is to make her kiss his ring. Post Suicide Squad.


"Who do you belong to?" The Joker was behind her, his warm body so close. One hand was around her waist, the other held her hair back so his lips could be right on her. His hot breath on her ear, teeth skimming the sensitive skin. Harley closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips. She rolled her head back until it hit his shoulder, arching her back, pushing her butt into his crotch, feeling him.

The Joker growled at her lack of response and then he was in front of her, Harley opened her eyes as his hands grasped her face tightly, making her look at him.

"Answer me." He snarled, barring his teeth.

"You," She said, "Only you, Mr. J."

Joker kept her eyes captive, his right hand abandoned her face and instead he held it up in front of her face. Confusion struck Harley's features. She looked at his elegant fingers seeing the spade, diamond, and club tattoos. The third finger was missing a heart, that was on Harley's cheek. Instead, on his third finger was a handsome gold ring, a big ring, almost stretching from his pinkie to his middle finger. The top of it had a 'J' shaped by diamonds. His favorite ring, the ring that was in front of her lips now.

Now Harley understood, he wanted her to kiss his ring. Punishing her for her hesitation just a moment ago. She knew what kissing the Joker's ring meant. She'd seen him interrogate hundreds of people in her time with him. Every interrogation would end the same, the man would kiss Mr. J's ring. They probably thought it was just odd behavior from an insane man but kissing Mr. J's ring meant much more than just a kiss. It meant that he owned you. You were his. You would work for him, do business with him, make him money until either you messed up or he got bored and ended your life. It happened every time, like clockwork. Still they came to work for Joker because everyone knew that working for the Joker was always better than working _against_ the Joker. Yes, Harley knew what kissing Mr. J's ring meant and she wanted it. Mr. J wanted to make sure that Harley was still his, that she always would be.

She would.

Harley went to kiss it but just as she moved the Joker stopped her with his hand that was still clutching her face.

"On your knees." His voice was so guttural she barley recognized it. Harley smiled at him, biting her lip as she sunk down to her knees in front of him. She stared at him expectantly from the ground, the Joker held his hand back out, once again his ring was in front of her lips.

So Harley flicked her eyes up to him, smiling devilishly as she grasped his wrist. Harley kissed each of his five fingertips softly, leaving his ring finger last. She looked up at him as she kissed the 'J' ring. Running her lips against his skin, slowly down his finger until she was at the tip. Harley started by licking the leftover blood off his fingernail. Then, she wrapped her mouth around his finger, keeping her eyes on his. She pumped her lips up and down, closing her mouth tight around the tip and then going back down again. She licked, sucked, and kissed his finger as her other hand moving up and down his wrist suggestively.

The Joker didn't make a sound, just stared at her. _Why would you hesitate, Harl? Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She released his finger from her mouth and moved her lips back up to his ring.

"Forever yours." Harley whispered against his 'J' ring, looking up into his blue eyes.

They were hooded, dark.

"I'm sorry for hesitating, daddy," She put on her most innocent voice, "You know what your purrs in my ear do to me."

Mr. J placed two hands on either side of her neck again, and pulled her to her feet. His face still hadn't moved, he just stared. His lovely blue eyes locked on hers, mouth unmoving. Harley really messed up this time. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Slowly, she reached forward with her hands and touched his chest. He let her, _that's a good sign._ She ran her hands down his solid chest, over the tattoos on his stomach. Her fingers dipping on his toned chest. Every time she touched him was like the first time all over again, every time she just wanted to wrap her arms around his body and stay close to his warm, strong chest. Every time her fingers ached to touch more, more, more of his skin. She was completely and utterly addicted to him.

Her hands moved up, one of her hands rested on his cheek. The other on his beating heart.

She frowned as his face stayed frozen, "C'mon puddin, you know I belong to you. My heart, my body, my soul, everything in me is yours. That's always been true. Will always be true. Can't you see how I'm yours?"

In the blink of an eye, he had moved. His face on the side of hers, his cheek touching her cheek. His purrs back in her ear.

"You play a dangerous game, Harley Quinn." He whispered against her ear, voice gravelly and low- just how she liked it.

Suddenly his hands traveled down her face until they gripped her upper arms. His fingertips feather soft trailed down her arms down until his fingers clutched hers. He brought her fingers up to his mouth, keeping his eyes on hers. Harley was finding it difficult to breath.

"You're lucky I enjoy your dangerous games." He whispered against her third finger on her right hand, her ring finger. Harley was now the one frozen, staring at him.

The Joker kissed her finger.

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
